


Alabastrine Suite

by sa_mu_uu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_mu_uu/pseuds/sa_mu_uu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble prompts from tumblr. Ratings vary. NamiVivi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabastrine Suite

_Anon: Idea! umm Vivi goes to a club and meets drag king Nami_

* * *

 

Vivi took another tentative sip from her sangria, stealing a glance over her shoulder to survey the dancefloor behind her. Bright flashes of green and blue filtered out from a crowd of silhouettes; and although she didn’t know the name of the song that was playing, her finger tapped her glass softly along with the beat anyway. The hem of her cream-colored chiffon dress tickled up her thigh as she fidgeted in her barstool, unsure what to do with herself.

Chaka and Pell were enjoying themselves—and each other—from a stealthy distance, as promised; “...so as to not deter potential interest,” Pell had said. Apparently having two imposing men at her side all night was detrimental to their plan to get her some action. That made sense.

The plan seemed simple, but there was one glaring problem; she had no clue what she was looking for. She’d spotted a few girls that looked fairly cute, but none of them particularly caught her attention. And the couple of men that had come her way had taken almost no time at all to get under her skin. Even if they hadn’t, she wasn’t sure any of them were really her type. Whatever that was.

“Hey you,” a man beside her slurred. “I bet’cha this five hundred beli y’er gonna talk t’ me.”

Oh, not again.

Vivi tilted her head to side-eye the man as he pushed a shiny coin along the wooden countertop with an audible scratch. The smug smile on his face was bewildering; did lines like that ever actually work?

Before she had the chance to call him out on the ridiculousness of his pickup attempt, thin fingers slid over her mouth from behind and a honeyed voice chimed next to her ear. “Don’t do it.”

Vivi sucked in a surprised breath through her uncovered nose, and consequently bit the inside of her lip as a sudden torrent of something spicy and tropical wafted from the stranger behind her. The scent wasn’t overbearing, but it was definitely pleasing enough to replace her confused shock with stirred intentness. Reflexively, she turned around in their hold to see who it was.

The sight of the stranger when she moved to face them, however, would have made her fall from her seat had his hand not been holding her relatively steady. Scattered bangs dusted over the bridge of his nose, enshrouding hypnotic brown eyes that reflected the stage lights, and blending smoothly into the tufts that framed his jawline. Shadowy makeup accentuated his features while sharpening the softer curves, and Vivi briefly imagined how beautiful he’d be without it. Her eyes trailed down, following the slim arc of his neck to his shoulders. The open collar of his amber dress shirt shifted a bit as he retracted his hand, to reveal an angular collarbone and what appeared to be a tight, black tank top underneath. Her mouth dried at the sight.

“So, are you planning to give her the money if she doesn’t talk to you?” The red-headed stranger turned his attention to the other man that Vivi barely recalled was there, having become too absorbed in the tingling sensation on her now-untouched skin to pay him any mind.

There was no response, as far as she could tell. The only indication that the other stranger had opted to withdraw was the eventual slurred grumbling that faded off underneath the club's heavy, reverberating music until it disappeared. Vivi’s eyes remained trained on the beguiling figure before her.

“Oh ho, lucky,” the redhead grinned, reaching past her to snatch the abandoned coin from the countertop, dexterously spinning it on his fingertip before letting it fall into his palm. “Didn’t think the guy would actually leave it. Moron.” He sauntered around her to approach the bar, and leaned against the counter beside her with a vibrant grin. “So, what do you say? Wanna use the cash to split a drink?”

Their eyes met with a featherlike spark, and Vivi could feel heat flooding to her face. She had begun the night with no idea what she was looking for; now she knew perfectly well what she wanted.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling back as she shifted in her seat to face him completely. “I think I’d love to.”


End file.
